Alpha meets Omega
by Xxtwilightlove823xX
Summary: Lindsay Jordan is the newest LBR loser beyond repair at OCD. What the PC pretty Committee doesn’t know is that their alpha is bonding with her. Is there a reason behind? Come awn! The PC and LBRs do nawt go together. Full summary inside.
1. Basic Summary

**Basic summary: Lindsay Jordan is the newest LBR (loser beyond repair) at OCD (Octavian Country Day school). What the PC (pretty committee) doesn't know is that their alpha is bonding with her. Is there a reason behind? Come awn! The PC and LBRs do **_**nawt**_** go together.**

**Massie Block:** **Her life is purr-fect right now! She's once again on the throne of Queen Bee at OCD. She's still the magnificent Alpha of the pretty committee. And has Derrington, the cutest at Briarwood as a boyfriend. What else could go wrong? It all changes when she's starting to bond with the newest girl at OCD. And the pretty committee tagged her as an LBR. Now she must choose between her infamous clique and a loyal friend. Face it; LBRs and the PC do **_**nawt**_** go together.**

**Alice Rivera: Is about to kick Massie put of her Alpha status. Except this time the rest of the pretty committee is in on it too. For once Alicia throws the biggest bash of the month, without Massie's help. But does it all do wrong?  
**

**Dylan Marvil: Still searching for ways to loose weight. Seems like all the depressing stories has helped her. First Massie's, now her mom has a new boyfriend. Now she must spend her time with his daughter, who happens to be Massie's NBFF ,and a son who keeps checking her friends and her out. Talk about creepy!**

**Kristen Gregory: Has gotten grounded because she's been slacking out. A couple detentions and late homework, and now she's in her boring home. She must sneak out of her house to attend the pretty committee meetings, and the soccer finals.**

**Claire Lyons: The only one agreeing with Massie and her new friend. If Massie lets her hang with Lanye, why not return a favour? Cam is constantly skipping dates and not always hanging with her. Some things up, she just need's to find what.**

**Lindsay Jordan: New at OCD. But luck is on her side. Unlike Claire she got to Massie right away. Now she must face the rest of the pretty Committee. Especially Dylan, she has to see her more than anyone else at OCD.**

**The clique: The only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first clique fan fiction. So help me and review! If you are a twilight fan, check out my other stories.**

**I choose to start this story today, because today is the MTV vma's 09. Also if you need to check out the pictures, go to my website.  
**

**Okay I'm only doing this disclaimer for the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique... or their clothes. Oh I how I wish I could.**

**

* * *

** The Westchester Mall

BCBG

Thursday, March 15

4:24pm

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia speed walked over to the shoe rack where Massie and Claire were. "Don't you just heart this?"

She showed the girls a draped sleeveless dress in the colour our smoky purple. Riffles wrapped all around the dress. The round neck was decorated with folds. It seems like it will stop at mid thigh.

"Add some dark wash jeans and high heels then it will look fab," Massie advised.

"Mass!" Dylan and Kristen ran to join the girls, " Who is she?"

They pointed to a girl new to Westchester. She was wearing a fitted hot pink tee. And paired it with Gap's dark washed boot cut jeans. That girl was looking at the price tags on almost ever outfit. Obviously she couldn't afford it.

" Who is she?" Kristen asked trying to glare at the newbie.

"A ROC," Massie replied.

"A What?" Dylan asked.

"Replica of Kuh-laire," Massie smirked.

The entire PC snickered except for Claire, obviously she is sensitive about her sense of style.

"That is ah-mazing!" Alicia praise.

"Aren't I always,"

"She totally doesn't belong here," Dylan stated.

"Come awn!" Massie ordered pulling the girls behind her. Once they had followed her lead, they walked graciously to the newest LBR.

"Huh-lo, are you lost?" Massie asked in a bitchy tone.

"Uh… no. I'm at BCBG aren't I?" said the girl.

"I thought gap kids was on the other side of the mall," Massie fired back.

"What's you point?" She said acting dumbfound.

"That store is for mah-ture people ONLY." Alicia said.

The LBR chuckled, "then why are you here?"

Alicia glared at her; she was about to rip that hideous light brown hair out of the new girl's thick skull. Kristen and Claire caught her before she goes way to far.

"Leesh, you should pay for those clothes." Claire suggested.

After Alicia went to the check out counter, Claire tuned in to listen the PC threat that girl.

"You have NO idea what you're dealing with." Dylan threatened.

"Let's go!" Massie ordered the girls.

Alicia walked steps behind the group, "Wait up!" she waved her hand in the air; finally she caught.

They walked to a star buck the one at the nearby fountain. Massie stretched her arms out to block them for walking any further.

"Apply lip gloss," Massie commanded.

"I have lip balm, does that count?" Claire said.

"Fine, fine. Everyone except for Kuh-laire put on gloss."

When the scented smells of lip products filled the pod. They walked confidently to where Josh, Cam, Derrington, Chris and Kemp were drinking ice caps.

"Ehmagawd! It's _such_ a coincidence that you're here." Alicia said dramatically.

"Hey Block!" Derrington hollered.

He pulled a chair from another table and set between him and Cam, then he patted the seat indicating for Massie to sit.

"Dyl." Massie called, "get us our usual."

"Why me?" Dylan whined.

Massie lowered her voice and whispered," Cause you don't have an official BF yet."

"But Kristen doesn't either!"

" Just do it!"

Dylan gave up; she knew she couldn't beat Massie.

"Kristen doesn't what?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing"

Everyone separated into individual conversations.

"Are you coming to the soccer game tomorrow?" Derrington asked Massie.

"Why? You want me there?" Massie said seductively.

"Of course! You're my lucky charm."

"In that case, done."

"Here's you low-fat latte." Dylan handed Massie her star bucks.

"Gracias!" Massie replied.

"Who's she?" Chris asked, with his arm on the back of Dylan's chair.

"The new girl at OCD." Claire muttered.

"She's hot!" Kemp said. Checking her out.

"Ew!" The pretty Committee yelled in unison. " She is so not Hawt! Talk about a D-lister!"

"She will be _my_ D-lister." Kemp chimed.

"Gawd! Get outta here," Dylan said.

"I won't unless you each put a smacker right here," Kemp said puckering his lips.

"Nah, I have Derrrington." Massie denied.

"And I have Cam," Claire added.

"Later guys. We have so shopping to do." Massie ordered while stand in up. She gave a peck on Derrington's cheek. A chorus of chair being pushed out on tile floor was made, as the pretty committee stood by their rightful Alpha.

They walked away from the group to go to the Abercrombie, the shop that Kristen requested. Kristen was looking at a blue and white stripped sweater. She dropped it when Alicia was screaming.

"What?" They all asked.

The girls ran over to the door she was standing at. Alicia didn't return a reply. She just pointed to where the boys just to be. The pretty committee stared in disgust.

Claire kept biting her nail. "Do you think Cam is interested in her?"

"Or Derrington?"

Dylan and Kristen pushed pass them, ready to make a move. Massie extended her arms to block them.

"Do you want to seem desperate?" Massie asked. The two girls shook their heads.

"The why go make the guys dump us even more?"

"Ah-greed." Alicia said, "do you see Kuh-laire acting like that?" They shook their heads again.

"Fine, fine. We won't go."

"She is so D2M,"

"Me too."

"Me three,"

"Ah-greed."

**State of the Union**

IN OUT

Gap Kids BCBG

Dumping guys Loving Guys

New girls Pretty Committee

**I am bad at the state of the Union. If you have any ideas be sure to tell me. And I make no offence for making fun of certain brands. I have nothing against it. **

**You know the drill, REVIEW!!!!  
**


	3. chapter 2

**So I am now only writing a couple of stories. I reduced it by completing some. Now I may have more time to write this. The clique series is stating to grow on me. I'm talking like them and having the same confidence. I even act like their attitude at times.**

**Tell me what changed/ influence your life, and why.**

_**Previously on Alpha meets Omega.**_

"_She is so D2M,"_

"_Me too."_

"_Me three,"_

"_Ah-greed."_

Westchester, NY

The Marvil Mansion

Thursday, March 15

5:40pm

After Massie's Range Rover had dropped off the girls, Dylan was in a bad mood to get back home. She obviously doesn't want to meet her mom's newest boyfriend, and the two ah-noying children that is tagging along with their dad, Phil Jordan.

The daughter was going to be attending OCD starting a couple of days. If she was a total LBR than her reputation and a place in the PC may be at stake. If she was a gorgeous, beautiful, model-like girl than the PC will also be at stake. If she was like Nina, the Pretty Committee will be pushed down to a B-lister, no matter how hard Massie would try to maintain her Alpha Status.

"Dyl-pickles come on down. Phil and his children are here." Her mother, Merri-Lee Marvil said through the intercom that was installed.

Dylan double-checked her green DKNY silk cashmere cardigan shrug, and the white tank top underneath wasn't crumpled. She matched it with Navy J brand jeans; in the style of a Curvy fit Monroe. She also added her shiny black wedges to complete her outfit. One finally look and she looked flawless.

"Dylan meet Linday, and Collins." Merri-Lee introduced the two children standing beside Phil.

Right away she remember Lindsay was the girl at the mall. Her bother was staring at Dylan in a creepy way, like how some stranger was going to make a move on an innocent girl.

"Ehmagawd! I can nawt believe it's you!" Dylan spat.

"You know you should really control your friends," Lindsay said

"Maybe you should try that on your self first," Dylan fired back.

"My, my! I like a girl whose," Collins purred, "feisty."

"Ew," They both yelled in unison.

"Mom, I'm going to go back to my room." Dylan said.

"Aren't you going to hang around Lindsay and Collins?"

"Nah I need to get back to my Mac, Ay-sap."

"I'll call you for dinner, when it's time." Merri-Lee informed. But Dylan was long gone.

**Dylan: **ehmagawd! You have no idea who is my mom's BF's children!!!

**Kristen:** Spill!

**Dylan: **Lindsay Jordan

**Claire: **Who?

**Dylan: **You know the girl who was at the mall

**Massie:** 1,000 gossip points

**Alicia: **MASS!!! I only got 500 for dishing out Jessica C. and Kyle F. were caught making out by Burns.

**Massie: **Leesh! What makes you think your is better?

**Kristen: **Cuz it isn't O.o

**Claire:** whaddaya mean, dyl?

**Dylan: **I am nawt hanging with HER by my self.

**Kristen: **You want us to come?

**Alicia: **No duh!

**Massie:** Get ready. I gonna pick you up in a while.

**Dylan:** Hurry, I'm gonna wait at my pool.

Dylan changed into her limited edition Chanel bikini. The golden C was hanging in between the cleavage of her a-cups. When she got to her indoor swimming pool she sat in the regular seat she always claimed when the pretty committee are attending. Not wanting to look likes an LBR, she grabbed a copy of teen Vogue's newest edition.

"Hey, mind if I join?" Lindsay walked into room, settling in Massie's lounge chair.

"You don't want to sit there." Dylan warned.

"Why?"

"Because we're here." Massie appeared glaring down at Lindsay.

"Get. Out. NOW!" Massie yelled, scaring her out of Massie's chair.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Lindsay asked.

"Lind-say, are you running a marathon?" Massie asked.

"No, why?"

"Then why not dash outta here." The girls snickered at Massie's clever comeback.

Lindsay just stared blankly; wondering why is was getting picked on. She ignored them and sat on the other side of the pool. She set her towel down and jumped in the pool. She swam laps, trying to impress the pretty committee. Little does she know this is making it worst for her.

The Pretty Committee sneaked a peak at Lindsay ever so often, but kept shrugging back to their cell phones.

**Massie: **Aw, Dyl I feel sorry for you =(

**Alicia:** Y is she swimming?

**Claire:** Cuz it's a pool?

**Dylan:** Is she trying to impress us?

**Kristen:** It impresses me her strokes are very good.

The pretty committee glared at Kristen, shocked at what is just admitted. They placed their cells in their designer totes. Grabbing different magazines to read the latest gossip.

"Hey, why not join me?" Lindsay shouted, her voice echoed of the hollow walls.

"We would, but then you are in the pool," Alicia fired.

"Comon' it will be fun."

Claire started walking to the poolside, but made eye contact with the rest of the PC. The girls were wonder what she was doing. They couldn't let one of their own hang with someone else. The girls slipped out of their designer flip-flops and jumped in the water. The pool had ripples, and the sound of skin touching water bounced of the walls.

"Can we play water polo?" Lindsay asked. They stared at her in shock, she couldn't believe she was suggesting that.

"EW! That game is so childish." Alicia denied.

"Cool, I haven't played that game since I left Florida." Claire replied.

"Kuh-laire! That's only cause your friends were kids." Massie shot.

"Shall we play?" Lindsay asked again. Everyone stared at Massie, waiting for an agreement.

"Fine, but I'm team captian." Massie implied.

"Me too." Lindsay said.

"Kristen," Massie called out first.

"Uh, Dylan" Lindsay said.

Now Massie was left with Claire or Alicia. She didn't want Alicia on her team because she knows she can't play. But if she chooses Claire Alicia would be pissed off.

"Claire," Massie called out. As expected Alicia stared in disbelief. But losing was not an option; Massie will never loose, NEVER.

In the middle of the game, the girls caught an amazingly hot guy. He had shaggy mid-brown hair, with bangs swept to the side. Tints of lighter brown appeared on some strands. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green. He smiled devilishly at the girls, but stared at Massie, piecing her heart with his gaze.

"What are you doing here, Collin?" Lindsay asked.

"It's dinner time," He said, his gaze kept falling on Massie.

"Who's he?" Alicia asked.

"My 14 year old brother, who's going to attend Briarwood."

"Ah, Briarwood boy," Kristen dreamed.

The girls got out of the pool as Collin was watching all the beautiful girls in bikinis. They wrapped and dried them selves up in towels.

They dressed up in Dylan's bedroom, and went down stairs to meet at the dining table.

"Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire." Merri-Lee said shocked, she embraced them in a group hug, "I didn't know you were here."

"Well, Dyl-pickles here asked us to come. If that okay with you." Massie replied. Everyone else bursted out laughing at Massie's use of Dylan's nickname.

"Come on lets take our seats at the dinning table." Phil ordered sweetly.

Massie sat in between Dylan and Claire on the far side of the table, with Alicia, Kristen, and Lindsay across from her. Collin was beside Claire, which she doesn't seem to please about because she keeps sending grimaced looks at Massie. The parents had their own table on the patio, which was away from the kids.

"Switch with me, please." Claire pleaded Massie with her puppy dog eyes.

"Why, you sit great with guys." Massie replied.

"Yeah I know, but he's making me really uncomfortable."

"Fine, fine."

When Massie sat down in Claire's seat, she felt like she was being watched. Just like that time when she walked out of the store wearing a limited edition D&G sunglasses, everyone was staring in awe.

She felt a breath of hot air by her neck. Sweat was about to drip off her blemish-free face. No boy has ever been so close other than her dad and Derrington. But they never set the effect he has on her. She thirsted for the seduction from Collin.

"You want to go somewhere a bit more…private?" Collin breathed in Massie's ear. She pretended that she didn't him. What was with Collin? Was he trying to make Massie swoon for him? Massie felt as if he was controlling her mind, she couldn't blurt out the alpha-ness. She simply just ignored him.

Collin's hands slivered his their way up to Massie's kneecap. She lost it; he had found a weak point. Massie's hands got clammy, invisible sweat beaded her forehead, a natural blush crept on her face, and she was getting wet second by second. Yet she adored the feeling of his touch.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan uttered shockingly and disgusted, "What are you doing to Massie?" Everyone faced Massie, seeing an arm sticking diagonally in front of her. Collin slowly lift his hand away from Massie's knee cap. Everyone else stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Gawd! You perv" Massie accused Collin. If the girls knew she like the touch of Collin, she would be so dead.

"Oh come on you liked it." Collin replied. Everyone else gasped

"Did nawt! Is he always like this to girls?" Massie asked Lindsay.

"Nah, I think your are the only one," Lindsay replied, getting a chorus of oo's from the pretty committee.

"Am nawt!" Massie insist. Even though her out side may have said that. Her inside was jumping with joy. A total HART was crushing on her, and she couldn't careless about…Derrington? Ehmagawd!!! Massie and Derrington are a thing right now. What is she going to do?

**State of the Union**

In Out

Collin Derrington

Lindsay new girl

No Brands Designer Brands

**Okay, I just realized that Dylan still has a dad. So in this story, Dylan's parents are divorced.**

**For all of you how doesn't know what HART is, it's not _heart_. It's Hot, Alpha, Rich, and Toned.**

**I'm not the best at the state of the Union, or comeback, but play along with me. If you have any good suggestions, state of the Union, and especially comebacks; PM or review me.**

**Since it's my birthday on Sunday, Sept 27 I really hope you guys review. And if you by any chance read my other stories, review those to. That will be a great gift, to get reviews.  
**


End file.
